Curing the Hiccups
by munchkin-hime
Summary: Jade has the hiccups. Sora's taken it upon himself to cure her. SoraxOC


A/N: Hey there, guys. I wrote this in church today. Ahaha. Anyway, I had the hiccups the other night so there's the birth of this one shot. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are great!

1When I was younger I had the hiccups, and my _big buddy_ suggested the whole upside down thing. She told me she was gonna take my lunch money when she had me upside down. Haha.

2Another incident with hiccups. My friend was all excited with the whole plan of scaring me. But I didn't think it would work since she told me in advance. And it didn't. Ahaha.

3And yet another hiccup incident. Once after my hiccups went away, my friend got them right after. It was pretty funny.

* * *

Hiccup.

"Sora..." the chocolate brown eyed girl groaned miserably.

"Just give me a second..." the cobalt blue eyed boy told the girl.

They were sitting on the paopu tree, Jade's head in Sora's lap. Every few seconds a small hiccup would produce from her lips; her head falling back into his lap with a bump.

"I hate these things," she complained, trying to suppress a hiccup.

Unfortunately, it escaped.

Sora had to admit that he was sick of her hiccups. Usually he would find her cute while experiencing a small case of hiccups; but this was different. This case was pressing an hour.

Hiccup.

"Got it!" Sora exclaimed, jumping a little and almost causing Jade to fall out of the tree.

She sat up quickly, "What is it?" A hiccup had interrupted her mid question.

"Plug your nose, stand on your head and drink some water," he explained.

She eyed him skeptically, "Sora," Hiccup "we don't have any..." Hiccup "...water."

He flailed his arms, "Hello!? Ocean!" He pointed to the clear, blue ocean surrounding them.

"Sora..." Hiccup "...That's" Hiccup "salt water."

"It's still water!" he protested, leaping off the tree and grabbing an empty coconut shell. Then he headed off towards the water.

Hiccup.

"Make sure there's nothing living in it!" Jade called.

Sora came trudging back, coconut shell full of the salty water.

Hiccup.

"How" Hiccup "am I supposed to stand on my head?" Jade asked dully.

"I'll help you, don't worry," he told her with a small smile, setting the coconut aside.

Hiccup.

"Alright."

"Now, lay on your stomach and I'll lift your legs," he instructed.

She sighed, getting on the sand and laying down.

1Sora took her legs, lifting them until she was upside down.

"Give me your lunch money," he teased playfully, shaking her legs a little.1

Hiccup.

She let out a giggle.

Sora propped her up against the paopu tree and grabbed the coconut shell, "You plug your nose and I'll give you the water."

Hiccup.

"Alright," she agreed, lifting a hand to hold her nose.

Hiccup.

Sora tilted her head back a little, and she parted her lips. He carefully tipped the water into her mouth.

Once she swallowed she made a face, gagging on the salty taste and tumbling into the sand.

Neglecting to ask if she was OK, Sora helped her sit up, "Are they gone?"

Hiccup.

They both groaned.

Sora snapped his fingers, "Okay, I know. Hold your breath for ten seconds."

"That sounds a bit more" Hiccup "pleasant."

She plugged her nose and held her breath, as Sora slowly counted to ten.

She waited patiently until the ten seconds were up. She released her breath and turned to Sora with a smile, "Hey, I think they're..."

Hiccup.

"...gone," she finished dryly.

Sora frowned, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what else to do, Jade," he sighed.

Hiccup.

"Maybe" Hiccup "you should take me to the doctor," she told him, misery in her voice.

Sora was quiet for a moment, until Jade shook his shoulder.

Hiccup.

"I know!" he grinned, turning to her. "I'll scare you!"

She didn't look all that happy with the plan, but she sighed and agreed, "Alright."

Hiccup.

2"But it's not gonna work if I know you're gonna try," she added, dryly.

"Oh, it's gonna work," he told her, getting up and scurrying off.

"If you say so..." 2

Hiccup.

"Seriously, Sora..." Hiccup "Just take me to a doctor."

"Boo!" Sora yelled suddenly, having come up behind her and holding his hands out like menacing claws.

"Ah," there was a deadpan expression on her face.

Hiccup.

"I told you it wouldn't work," she told him.

Sora sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Maybe I should take you to a doctor."

"Please," she sighed, turning to look at him...

Hiccup.

...Only to find him gone, "...Sora?"

She turned the other way, only to be _captured _by Sora.

He crashed his soft, warm lips against hers, catching her off guard.

She clutched the back of his chain in shock.

Sora pulled back, a smile playing on his lips, "I guess surprise works just as well as fear." He breathed.

She smiled, "I guess so."

"Still want that doctor?" he asked.

She shook her head, her eyes lighting up to hear the glorious sound of nothing. The glorious sound of no hiccups.

"No hiccups?" Sora asked.

"No hiccups," she smiled at him.

He took her into a hug, her snuggling into the crook of his neck.

3They enjoyed the silence until...

Hiccup.

Jade pulled away and looked at Sora in dismay. Who—unfortunately—was covering his mouth.


End file.
